


Early Night Terrors

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ? Kinda?, Angst, Another weak mondo fic bc apparently i gotta do all the work here, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: Kiyotaka arrives at Mondo’s dorm at 6pm on the dot, intending to study. Instead, he ends up comforting his closest friend.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	Early Night Terrors

Kiyotaka knocked on Mondo’s door, as six pm was the time they agreed upon to study. Kiyotaka waited for a few minutes, but he heard nothing. He knocked again. 

“Mondo? Are you in there?” Kiyotaka asked rather loudly. Oh, wait, the rooms and doors are soundproof. Darn it.

Kiyotaka took out his spare key for Mondo’s room, the one he had in case of emergencies, and used it to unlock Mondo’s door. He peered inside, easily seeing what had happened.

Mondo was asleep. Could be worse, he supposed. Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh, stepping inside the room. He closed and locked the door behind him, setting down the book bag he was carrying next to the door. He walked over to Mondo’s bed and sat down next to his sleeping friend. 

Was...Mondo trembling...?

Kiyotaka placed a hand on Mondo’s shoulder, and could feel him shaking. Perhaps he was just cold? He didn’t have a blanket on, after all. Kiyotaka looked around, but there was no blanket to be found. Though, Mondo’s signature jacket was draped on the back of the bed, that could work.

Kiyotaka leaned over to grab the jacket, before using it to cover Mondo. He kept his hand gently sat on Mondo’s arm, rubbing small circles with his finger. Though, the shaking didn’t stop. And, eventually, Kiyotaka could hear Mondo start to let out soft sobs. He felt worry and panic course through his veins in that moment.

He quickly leaned over, hoping that he may have just been imagining things. But the second he could see Mondo’s face, he could see small tears sliding down the side of his face. Because, you know, gravity.

Kiyotaka lightly shook Mondo’s shoulder in hopes of waking up the biker. “Mondo? Hey, Mondo, wake up! Mondo!”

Mondo woke up all of a sudden, shooting straight up and letting out a strangled gasp. The jacket fell onto the bed, and Mondo was heavily panting. He turned to look at Kiyotaka.

“Oh, um, hello Mondo,” Kiyotaka awkwardly greeted, “Apologies, but we agreed to study at six, and when I came in you were shaking and crying, a-and I got worried. Sorry.”

Mondo took a moment to process what Kiyotaka had said before groaning and rubbing his temples. “Shit I- Sorry. Was only gonna take a short nap, didn’t mean t’ worry ya.”

Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh, “It’s alright, no harm done.” He looked up to try and look his friend in the eyes, but Mondo avoided his gaze. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Please?”

Mondo hesitated for a moment, still not looking his best friend in the eyes. Kiyotaka frowned, inching his hand forwards to rest atop of Mondo’s. Kiyotaka ran his thumb over the top of Mondo’s hand, moving it in a back and forth motion. And that seemed to make Mondo finally breakdown, the biker hunching forward and using his other arm to hide his face. 

Kiyotaka moved so he was sitting in front of Mondo. His one hand kept on making the small motions on Mondo’s hand, whereas the other one came up to cup Mondo’s cheek.

“Mondo? What’s wrong?” Kiyotaka asked, using the thumb on Mondo’s cheek to wipe away some of the tears that were falling. Mondo didn’t answer, instead just continuing to sob. Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh, gazing at his friend with worried eyes. “Please, Mondo, what’s-“

“Don’t leave me.”

Kiyotaka blinked a few times, confusion evident on his face. “Pardon?”

“I-I...” Mondo paused, biting his lower lip. “I don’t wanna lose ya, Kiyo...I-I’m scared, so fuckin’ scared, that I-I’m gonna fuck up...That I’m gonna make ya hate me...”

“Mondo, I could never hate you.”

“Ya don’t know that...”

Kiyotaka paused, unsure of what he could say that would comfort Mondo. He had never seen his friend like this before. So, maybe getting to the root of this fear would help. “What was your bad dream about?”

“...Bad dream’s puttin’ it lightly. Full on nightmare,” Mondo huffed. “I...I hurt ya, really badly. I...I had somethin’ sharp, a-and we got int’ an argument, I dunno what about, probs me bein’ stupid again, a-and I...!”

“Yes, I...I can piece it together,” Kiyotaka sighed. He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Mondo’s cheek. “Hey, it was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real.”

“B-But what if I-“

Kiyotaka placed his index finger over Mondo’s lips, shushing him. “I’m okay. I know you would never hurt me.”

“Y-Ya don’t know that...!”

“I do, actually,” Kiyotaka argued softly, backing up to properly meet eyes with Mondo. “Your fear of hurting me is what proves it. You are a kind, loving, selfless man, Mondo. And I know you care deeply for me.”

“...N-No, ain’t just that...I mean, I’ve had plenty o’ these nightmares. Wh-Where I end up hurtin’ ya...A-And I...Fuck, it gets worse every fuckin’ time...” Mondo began trembling again, the memories of these haunting visions shaking him to his very core. “A-And I would never wanna hurt ya, b-because I like ya, a lot...”

Kiyotaka’s cheeks lit up a slight shade of pink, the hue dusting his cheeks like the first few snowflakes on an early winters day. “O-Oh, I-“

“Wait, fuck, K-Kiyo, I, uh...!” Mondo’s fear was replaced with nervousness, panic settling in. His face flushed darker than Kiyotaka’s did, and he turned away. “Fuck...!”

“Ah, wait, Mondo! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, calm down!” Kiyotaka insisted, quickly grabbing both of Mondo’s hands. Kiyotaka gave them a light squeeze, in hopes to reassure Mondo. “I feel the same way, Mondo. You are quite special to me, as well.”

Without hesitation, Mondo wrapped Kiyotaka in a hug. Mondo was shaking again, this time much more violently. His body wracked with sobs, gripping onto the back and shoulders of Kiyotaka’s uniform. It was as if Kiyotaka would leave if he let go. Kiyotaka returned the embrace, feeling Mondo bury his face in his shoulder.

“Mondo, listen, I promise that I will never leave you, okay? I promise,” Kiyotaka reassured, rubbing circles on the biker’s back in hopes to comfort him.

“Okay...” Mondo’s voice was muffled by his face being shoved into Kiyotaka’s shoulder, hiding how hoarse and cracked it was from crying. “I believe ya...”

“Would you like me to stay here for the night? Perhaps knowing I’m here will help comfort you, even while in slumber,” Kiyotaka offered, tilting his head ever so slightly. Mondo let out a small laugh, one that made Kiyotaka’s heart melt. 

“What are ya, a poet?” Mondo asked teasingly. Kiyotaka could feel the biker muster up a shy smile. “But yeah...that’d be nice. Thanks, Kiyo...”

“You’re welcome, Mondo.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes after that, neither making an effort to lay down, or to even just separate from the hug. Eventually, Kiyotaka spoke up.

“So, what are we?” Kiyotaka asked, starting to play with Mondo’s hair. Due to the biker having been asleep, his pompadour had fallen out of its style, the bleached strands of hair now falling over his face. 

Mondo let out a small, confused hum before finally understanding what Kiyotaka meant. “Oh...Uh...What do ya want is t’ be...?”

Kiyotaka thought for a moment. “Could I...call you my boyfriend? I-If you’ll let me?”

Kiyotaka could feel Mondo’s smile grow, the biker’s face still very much buried in the prefect’s shoulder. “Only if I get t’ call ya my boyfriend, too.”

“Of course. Are pet names okay?”

Another chuckle out of Mondo, which made butterflies emerge inside of Kiyotaka’s stomach. “Sounds good t’ me.”

Kiyotaka smiled sheepishly at just the thought of it, his chest fluttering. “Well then, shall we get some sleep, sweetheart?”

“Mm, of course. G’night, hun.”

“Good night, love.”


End file.
